YABAIIII
by aicchan
Summary: Naruto & Gaara, 2 sohib yang udah nempel sejak TK. Sekarang mereka sudah SMU. Bagaimanakah nasib persahabatan mereka ketika seorang murid pindahan datang dan mewarnai dunia remaja mereka....


**YABAAAAIIII !!!!**

**Discaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

OoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi masih diselimuti kabut pekat saat Naruto, pemuda 15 tahun berambut pirang terang dan bermata biru itu berlari melintasi jalanan yang masih sepi.

"_Hyaaaa—aku telat!! Aku telaaaaaat_!!!" serunya dalam hati. Dia melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "gawat!!! Dia pasti ngamuk nih!!" Naruto memacu langkahnya semakin cepat. Akhirnya dia sampai juga di tempat tujuannya.

Gedung SMU Konoha Gakuen berdiri megah diantara kabut putih. Bangunan bergaya Eropa kuno itu adalah salah satu SMU terfavorit di wilayah itu.

Naruto melewati gerbang besi hitam tinggi yang masih terbuka sedikit. Lalu dia berlari lagi menuju ke gedung olah raga di sisi belakang wilayah Konoha Gakuen. Di lapangan bola, sudah tampak aktivitas dari klub sepak bola yang sebentar lagi mengikuti kejuaraan nasional. Lalu di lapangan tenis juga sudah ada yang memulai latihan.

Semakin mendekati gedung olah raga, Naruto makin bisa mendengar suara pantulan bola di lantai. Tanda kalau exkul-nya sudah dimulai. Dan—dia telat!!

"Maaf aku terlambat!!" seru Naruto lantang di ambang pintu masuk gedung yang berisi 3 lapangan basket itu. Nafas Naruto terengah dan dia masih kesusahan mengaturnya.

Lalu datanglah seseorang menghampirinya. Dia Gaara, teman sekelas Naruto, anggota Osis meski masih kelas 1 dan termasuk top 5 seangkatan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu mendelik garang pada Naruto yang sekarang merasa kalau badannya mengkerut.

"Maaf—aku telat lagi…." Kata Naruto pelan sebelum Gaara bicara apa-apa.

"—Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali… masih belum bangun juga?" Gaara melipat tangannya di dada, "kau tidur pakai penutup kuping atau bagaimana?"

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, "ponselku…. Aku silence," dia nyengir sambil mencoba untuk bertampang melas.

Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh pada Gaara yang sudah mengenalnya sejak mereka di TK, "ganti baju dan segera pemanasan!!"

"SIAP!!" Naruto menghormat ala tentara dan langsung ngacir ke ruang ganti.

"Selalu jadi babysitter, Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink yang diikat ekor kuda, "begitulah," katanya pada gadis bernama Sakura itu. Teman sekelas dan juga teman di exkul basket.

Sakura tertawa, "kau hebat bisa mengatasi si biang onar itu," dia mendrible bola di tempat.

"Sudah terbiasa," kata Gaara, "kapten klub putri juga izin?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk, "mereka berdua itu memang sibuk banget," gadis itu lalu memandang ke arah klub putri yang sudah berbaris rapi, "aku tinggal dulu, ya?! Sampai nanti."

Gaara membiarkan Sakura pergi dan ikut berbaris bersama kelompoknya. Lalu dia sendiri menyusul Naruto ke ruang ganti, "kau ganti baju apa tidur lagi?" dia berdiri di antara loker yang berjajar di ruangan itu.

Naruto sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang sambil memegang ponselnya, "sori—Kaasan barusan telpon."

Gaara menghela nafas, "cepat keluar, jadwal latihan jadi melenceng gara-gara kamu."

Naruto berdiri dan menyimpan ponselnya di dalam loker. Kemudian mereka berdua pun bergabung dengan anggota klub basket putra yang sudah masuk lapangan untuk berlatih.

#

Latihan pagi berakhir pukul 8.30, setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah memakai seragam pun langsung menuju ke ruang kelas 1-1 di bagian utara. Naruto memakan roti yang dia beli di kantin barusan, perutnya berontak minta diisi karena tadi dia tidak sempat sarapan.

"Jam pertama matematika, ya? Aku malaaaaas!!!" keluh Naruto.

"Kau ini kapan tidak malas, hah?" Gaara cuek.

"Bhuu—kau ini kan pintar. Makanya gak ngerti kesusahan orang."

Gaara tidak menjawab. Saat mereka akan naik tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan Temari, kakak sulung Gaara.

"Aku bawakan bekal untukmu," kata Temari yang kini duduk di kelas 3, "jangan selalu meninggalkan bekal begitu saja!"

Gaara menerima bekal itu.

"Tadi ada pesan dari Kaasan, pulang sekolah nanti mampirlah ke rumah paman Yashamaru."

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

Temari mengangkat bahunya, "Kaasan tidak bilang apa-apa padaku. Sudah, ya?! Aku harus pergi," Temari melambai ringan pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Rumah pamanmu itu dekat rumahku 'kan? Kalau begitu pulang nanti kita bareng ya?!"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan kembali berjalan.

#

Kelas mereka sudah ramai. Hanya ada beberapa yang belum datang. Gaara duduk di bangkunya di deretan terdepan, sedang Naruto langsung bergabung dengan anak laki-laki yang berkumpul di belakang.

"Ossh!!" sapa Naruto pada 4 anak laki-laki yang duduk mengelilingi 1 bangku. Mereka adalah Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sai.

"Pagi," balas Kiba. Pemuda enerjik anggota klub bola.

"Hei," sapa Shikamaru, pemuda jenius yang paling malas di Konoha Gakuen. Di sebelahnya ada Chouji, si gembul tukang makan dan merupakan sahabat dekat Shikamaru. Lalu ada juga Sai, yang berbakat melukis, meski Naruto sering sensi karena mulut Sai yang seringkali bicara tanpa lihat situasi.

"Aku dengar dari ruang guru barusan—katanya kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru lho," kata Kiba yang sering berperan sebagai informan kelas 1-1.

"Serius? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah—aku tidak tahu sampai situ," kata Kiba.

"Tapi nanggung sekali pindah di tengah semester begini. Mana dekat pekan budaya lagi," Naruto duduk di bangku yang kosong.

"Mungkin dia anak bermasalah di sekolahnya yang lama," kata Sai yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku sketsa.

"Bisa juga," gumam Naruto.

Belum lama mereka ngobrol, wali kelas mereka, Iruka, sudah masuk kelas untuk memulai homeroom.

"Pagi, anak-anak," sapa Iruka..

"Pagi!!" jawab semua murid yang sibuk kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Setelah semua rapi baru Iruka melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru."

Kelas menjadi ramai.

"Yak—tenang dulu," Iruka menengahi, lalu dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas itu, "silahkan masuk," katanya pada seseorang di luar.

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam yang serupa dengan bola matanya. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Iruka. Mendadak para siswi langsung heboh sendiri.

Iruka menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis 'Uchiha Sasuke', "—ku harap kalian bisa berteman akrab dengannya."

Sasuke membungkuk sopan, "salam kenal."

"Baiklah—tempat dudukmu di sebelah Naruto. Anak berambut pirang itu."

Sasuke lalu menuju ke satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas itu.

"Naruto—jangan ajari dia macam-macam, ya?!" kelakar Iruka yang disambut tawa seisi kelas.

Naruto cemberut, "Iruka Sensei— kejam banget siiiiih!!!" protesnya.

Iruka cuma tersenyum, dia memang paling suka menggoda murid kesayangannya itu, "baiklah—homeroom selesai," ujar Iruka setelah bel berbunyi, "setelah ini kita akan repot untuk pekan budaya, siang nanti aku mau kita rapat untuk menentukan tema. Sampai nanti," dan Iruka pun meninggalkan kelas.

Menggantikan Iruka di depan kelas, masuklah seorang guru perempuan berparas cantik, Kurenai. Segera saja pelajaran dimulai.

"Kau belum punya buku, ya?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kalau teman barunya itu hanya mengeluarkan buku catatan dan tempat pensil saja.

"Belum beli," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Gabung denganku saja," Naruto merapatkan mejanya pada Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berbagi buku diktat itu. Tapi karena itu juga Naruto jadi harua menahan kantuk selama jam pelajaran, karena dia tidak mau mengganggu Sasuke yang kelihatan serius sekali mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya….

#

"Aduuuuh!!! Aku lapaaaar!!!!" Naruto berjalan seperti mayat hidup saat dia ke kantin yang penuh sesak dengan anak-anak yang senasib dengannya. Setelah perjuangan hidup mati, akhirnya dia mendapatkan 1 roti yakisoba. Lalu dia membeli susu dingin di mesin penjual otomatis.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya, dia pun bergabung dengan Kiba cs—minus Sai— yang selalu makan siang di atap sekolah.

"YO!!" Naruto langsung duduk di antara Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Kau ini—datang-datang langsung berisik," keluh Shikamaru yang menikmati kotak bentou miliknya.

Naruto nyengir.

"Kau ikut rapat kelas habis ini?" Chouji yang kotak bentou nya sudah kosong dan sekarang nyemil potato chips.

"Pasti!! Aku sudah menunggu pekan kebudayaan sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah," seru Naruto lantang….

Saat kelompok itu selesai makan siang, Gaara datang…

"Rapat sudah mau dimulai. Segera kembali ke kelas!" katanya.

"OKE!!" Naruto melompat berdiri, "Ayo!! Kenapa kalian masih diam di situ?"

Gaara menangkap raut wajah malas dari teman-teman sekelasnya itu, "kalian ikut atau tidak itu terserah, tapi susunan panitia yang akan ditentukan hari ini tidak bisa diubah lagi. Jadi—jangan protes kalau kebagian tugas yang berat," kata Gaara santai meski membuat yang lain terancam.

"Baiklah—baiklaaah, kami ikut," kata Kiba, "kau ini memang paling bisa memaksa."

Naruto nyengir melihat 3 temannya itu berdiri dan ikut dengan mereka kembali ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, murid yang lain sudah duduk rapi di bangku mereka. Gaara lalu maju ke depan kelas bersama Sakura karena mereka adalah pengurus kelas. Tak lama Iruka pun turut hadir dalam kelas itu, maka, rapat pun dimulai.

"Pekan budaya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan," kata Gaara untuk memulai rapat kelas, "siapapun yang punya ide untuk tema kelas kita, silahkan bicara."

Sakura mengambil sebuah kapur, bersiap untuk menulis ide dari teman-teman mereka. Banyak juga yang mengusulkan ide, seperi cafe, rumah hantu, pementasan drama bahkan sampai host club. Sakura menulis satu per satu ide itu di papan tulis.

"Jangan terlalu standar, kelas lain pasti banyak yang menyamai," kata Sakura.

Gaara memandang hasil polling di papan tulis, "banyak yang memilih untuk membuat cafe. Ada ide tambahan?"

Naruto menggigit batang pensil di mulutnya, berpikir untuk sebuah ide. Lalu dia melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak santai meski yang lain berdengung seperti lebah.

"_Cafe yang unik…. Unik…. Apaaaa yaaa…_" batin Naruto. Saat itu sekilas dia melihat buku sejarah yang tergeletak di meja Kiba yang duduk di sisi kirinya, "AAAH!!" mendadak dia berdiri dan langsung membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, "apa, Naruto? Jangan beri ide aneh, ya?!"

"Enggak kok!! Ini ide bagus!! Aku yakin itu!!" seru Naruto.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "ya sudah!! Katakan cepat!" katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bikin Cafe dengan tema Flash Back? Jadi maksudku—kita bikin cafe dengan tema kuno begitu—jual jajanan dan makanan kuno juga."

Seisi kelas 1-1 jadi ribut lagi, heran sekaligus terkejut karena si biang onar mereka punya ide bagus seperti itu. Yang lain pun segera menyetujui ide unik itu. Termasuk Iruka.

"Aku akui itu ide bagus," ujar Gaara, "tapi bagaimana kita bisa dapatkan jajanan lama?"

Naruto nyengir, "kau ingat toko kecil di ujung jalan menuju ke rumah pamanmu? Toko itu masih menjual makanan ringan merek lama loh."

Gaara tampak mengingat, "ah—toko itu…."

"Kita beli makanan kecilnya disana, lalu untuk menu cafe kita bisa cari resep lama di perpus maupun di internet 'kan?"

"Itu ide yang bagus sekali," seru Sakura, "bagaimana? Kita pakai ide ini?"

Tidak ada 1 pun yang menolak. Maka—mereka meneruskan rapat untuk menentukan panitia dan juga tugas-tugas mereka….

#

"Tumben hari ini otakmu beres," kata Gaara saat dia dan Naruto berjalan menuju ke stasiun sepulang sekolah. Hari sudah mulai gelap karena mereka harus ikut exkul dulu.

Naruto tertawa senang, "hebat kaaaan?!"

"Kau memang hebat kecuali dalam pelajaran," Gaara mengeluarkan kartu kereta dan dompetnya,

"Biar!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Lalu dia mengikuti Gaara untuk menunggu kereta datang.

"Naruto—Gaara!!"

Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Sakura menghampiri mereka bersama 2 orang temannya, Ino, si gadis cerewet dan Hinata, anak perempuan yang manis dan pemalu. Hanya Ino yang tidak sekelas dengan mereka.

"Hai, Sakura Chan! Mau pulang juga?"

"Memang kau pikir kami mau ke mana?" Sakura mendelik pada Naruto.

"Hei hei—Sakura bilang ada murid pindahan di kelas kalian. Tampan tidak?" tanya Ino yang hobi mengumpulkan data tentang murid2 yang cakep menurutnya.

"Sudah aku bilang, Uchiha Kun itu tampan sekali," seru Sakura.

Gaara tidak memperdulikan pembicaraan itu. Lalu dia memandang Hinata yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara itu. Hinata gadis yang manis menurut Gaara, pendiam dan juga anggun.

Hinata agaknya sadar kalau Gaara tengah memandangnya, gadis itu pun tersenyum dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, kereta mereka datang, bersama mereka masuk dalam kereta yang lumayan penuh itu. Karenanya mereka harus berdiri.

"Hei—itu Uchiha Kun," Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang memang ada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Mana—mana?!" Ino mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, "kyaaa—dia tampan sekalii!!" seru Ino heboh.

"_Berisik!!_" batin Gaara.

"_Dasar cewek!!_" batin Naruto,

"Uchiha Kun!!" Sakura melambai dan memanggil dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Sasuke menoleh. Melihat ada teman-temannya, dia tidak bereksi lain kecuali mengangguk sekedarnya saja.

"Wah—dia tipe pendiam, ya?!" kata Ino.

"Iya—dikelas juga tidak banyak bicara."

"Mau aku carikan info tambahan?" Naruto mengajukan diri dan langsung disambut semangat oleh 2 gadis itu. Naruto pun menghampiri Sasuke, "hai—rupanya kau pakai jalur kereta ini. Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Naruto.

"…. 2 stasiun dari sekolah," jawab Sasuke.

"Berarti sama denganku. Apa kau tinggal di perumahan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "di apartemen, dekat konbini."

"Oo—aku tahu. Rumahku dekat dengan apartemen itu. Kebetulan sekali," Naruto nyengir, "ngomong-ngomong—kenapa kau pindah mendadak begini? Padahal sebentar lagi musim ujian."

"—Keputusan perusahaan ayah. Jadi kami sekeluarga pindah kemari."

"Ooh," komentar Naruto, "kalau begitu gabung saja disana. Kita semua 1 arah, kecuali anak-anak perempuan, mereka turun 1 stasiun sebelum kita," ajak Naruto, "ayolah—kami kan teman sekelasmu."

Meski tampak agak enggan, Sasuke pun akhirnya bergabung dengan teman-teman barunya itu. Naruto pun mengenalkannya pada Ino yang langsung heboh, dan Hinata yang tetap kalem.

#

"Kami turun disini," kata Sakura, "sampai besok, kalian semua."

"Bye," Ino melambai semangat.

Hinata hanya membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil tersenyum.

Lalu ketiga gadis itu pun turun dari kereta duluan.

Naruto tetap melambai sampai pintu kereta tertutup lagi. Tinggallah 3 pemuda sebaya itu yang ada di gerbong.

"Wah—tiba-tiba langsung sepi," Naruto duduk di dekat tempat mereka berdiri, begitu juga dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, "oya—kau sudah putuskan mau masuk klub apa?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"—Mungkin basket. Sejak SMP aku sudah aktif."

"Kebetulan lagi!! Aku dan Gaara anggota klub lho!!" kata Naruto, "masuk saja—pasti bakal ramai."

Sasuke tidak bereaksi.

Saat itu ponsel Gaara berdering, dia pun menjauh untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Tak lama dia bicara, dan dia pun kembali duduk.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu.

"Kaasan. Katanya aku menginap saja dirumah paman."

"Bagus donk! Besok kita bisa berangkat bareng," usul Naruto, 'jarang-jarang 'kan kau ada di rumah pamanmu."

Obrolan itu memancing minat Sasuke, "apa rumahmu jauh dari sini?" dia memandang Gaara.

"Tidak—sebenarnya aku 1 stasiun dengan 3 anak perempuan tadi. Sekarang aku ke rumah pamanku, dekat dengan rumah Naruto, hanya beda 1 blok."

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab sekali," Sasuke penasaran.

"Bagaimana tidak akrab? Aku dan Naruto sudah kenal sejak kami di TK. Dan tidak tahu kenapa—kami selalu 1 sekolah…. Sampai sekarang…."

Naruto nyengir senang.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di stasiun tujuan mereka. Karena mereka semua satu arah, mereka pun berjalan bertiga sambil ngobrol. Tapi itu pun tidak terlalu lama, karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke stasiun tidak begitu jauh.

"Besok kami jemput, ya?! Jam 7.30, soalnya tidak ada latihan pagi," kata Naruto seelum Sasuke masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Kemudian dia dan Gaara pun jalan bersama sebentar dan berpisah di perempatan jalan.

"Jangan lupa jemput aku besok pagi!!" kata Naruto.

"Telat 5 menit saja aku tinggal kau!"

Naruto nyengir dan melambai semangat lalu berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Gaara pun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke rumah pamannya.

#

"TADAIMAAA!!" Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki menyambut Naruto, "Okaeri, Niichan," Dia adalah adik Naruto, Hiro, yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

Kalau Naruto seperti penjelmaan ayah mereka, berambut pirang dan bermata biru, Hiro sebaliknya, mirip sekali dengan ibu mereka, berambut merah dan bermata kemerahan juga. Tapi sifat mereka terbalik, Naruto persis seperti ibu mereka, aktif dan tidak bisa diam, sementara Hiro lebih kalem dan terkontrol.

Naruto menyimpan sepatunya di rak, "tadi Kaasan telepon aku, katanya sih malam ini bakal pulang."

"Sungguh?! Senangnyaaa.. sudah lama sekali Kaasan tidak pulang," wajah Hiro berseri.

"Terus Tousan mana?"

Hiro mengangkat bahunya, "tadi sih sudah pulang, terus pamit ke konbini—sampai sekarang belum balik."

Naruto masuk ke dapur karena mencium bau yang sedap, "kau masak stew, ya?"

"Iya, sebentar lagi matang. Niichan mandi saja dulu!" kata Hiro.

"OK—kebetulan aku lagi lapar banget," Naruto mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan.

Hiro tertawa, "tenang saja—aku siapkan 2 porsi untuk Niichan."

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dengan senang, "kau ini meeeemang adik yang paliiiing manis," lalu dia pun langsung naik ke lantai 2 menuju ke kamarnya.

Selesai mandi, Naruto langsung ke dapur lagi. Ternyata ayahnya sudah pulang.

"Ou, Tousan, darimana saja?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya, Minato, yang berprofesi sebagai guru kaligrafi.

"Hanya beli majalan dan cemilan saja," jawab Minato, "ngomong-ngomong hari ini kalian ceria sekali."

"Tentu saja—soalnya hari ini Kaasan akan pulang," kata Hiro sambil menata makanan di meja.

Minato tersenyum pada 2 putranya itu, "pantas saja. Sudah 1 bulan lebih Kushina pergi, ya?"

"Makanya kami kuangeeen banget," Naruto menyambar mangkuk nasi dari tangan Hiro.

"Niichan!! Sabar sedikit 'napa?!" seru Hiro rada sewot.

Naruto nyengir.

Hiro memberikan 1 mangkuk berisi nasi pada Minato, "tapi—jam berapa ya Kaasan bakal sampai? Ini 'kan sudah malam."

"Sabar saja sebentar lagi," ujar Minato yang senang melihat keakraban kedua anak kesayangannya itu.

Ditengah saat menikmati santap malam itu, bel pintu berbunyi nyaring. 3 orang yang ada di dapur itu pun langsung berhambur ke pintu depan dan membuka pintu lebar -lebar….

"Haaai!! Kaasan sudah pulaaaang!!" seru wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang membawa sebuah koper.

"Okaeri, Kushina," Minato menyambut istrinya tercinta dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

Lalu Kushina mencium pipi kedua putranya, "Kaasan kangen sekali dengan kalian," katanya.

"Kami juga kangen dengan Kaasan," seru Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum, "omong-omong aku lapar nih, kalian masak apa?"

"Aku masak stew," ujar Hiro.

"Waah—aku mau ikut makaaan," Kushina meletakkan koper besarnya di dekat rak sepatu dan ikut bersama yang lain ke ruang makan….

"Bagaimana pekerjaan Kaasan?" tanya Hiro saat mereka berbincang santai di depan televisi seusai makan malam.

"Semua lancar, tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Kaasan puas dengan pekerjaan kali ini. Makanya—Kaasan akan ada di rumah cukup lama kali ini."

"SUNGGUH?!!!" sahut Naruto semangat, "kalau begitu—bulan depan Kaasan bisa datang di festival sekolah dong?!"

"Tentu saja—tidak akan Kaasan lewatkan," kata Kushina semangat, "memang kelasmu mau bikin apa?"

Naruto nyengir, "itu rahasia, pokoknya asik. Tousan dan Hiro datang juga ya?!"

"Pasti," seru Minato dan Hiro tidak kalah semangat.

Saat itu Naruto ingat kalau belum cerita sesuatu, "hari ini—aku dapat teman baru."

"Teman baru?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Murid pindahan. Ayahnya pindah dinas kemari, makanya dia pindahnya nanggung begini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, rumahnya dekat dengan kita, di apartemen dekat konbini."

Saat itu Minato dan Kushina tampak terkejut, "Uchiha katamu?" tanya mereka serempak.

Naruto mengangguk, keheranan. Hiro juga memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba Minato dan Kushina tertawa bersamaan, "ya ampuuun—tidak kusangka malah bertemu disini, ya?!" Minato menepuk keningnya masih sambil tertawa.

"Sudah lama sekali…. Hampir 15 tahun ya?!" Kushina juga tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Anu anu—apa Kaasan dan Tousan kenal dengan keluarga Uchiha?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja kenal," kata Kushina, "kami ini teman sejak SMA lho."

"Sungguh?" Hiro tampak semangat, "jadi Tousan dan Kaasan kenal sejak masih muda, ya?!"

Minato dan Kushina saling berpandangan, "itu masa-masa yang indah sekali," kata Minato melankolis, "kalau begitu—besok sore kita berkunjung ke sana, kalian berdua bisa ikut 'kan?"

"Bisa saja. Aku sedang tidak ada latihan basket," kata Naruto.

"Aku juga bisa," Hiro berucap senada.

"Baiklah—kalau begitu besok kita semua kesana, ya?!" Minato memutuskan….

#

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan, Gaara datang menjemput Naruto. Lumayan terkejut juga dia melihat Kushina sudah ada dirumah. Setahunya ibu Naruto itu sedang ada pagelaran busana di luar negri, Kushina memang seorang desainer yang sangat terkenal. Setengah dipaksa, Gaara pun menunggu Naruto di ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur itu. Dia pun berbincang dengan Kushina yang sibuk menyiapkan bekal.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Gaara Kun. Bagaimana keluargamu? Sehat?"

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Bagaimana kabar Karura? Aku dengar dari Naruto dia sempat masuk RS."

"—Bukan masalah serius. Hanya kelelahan."

"Oh—syukurlah. Kau harus jaga ibumu baik-baik, ayah kalian kan kerja di tempat yang jauh."

"…. Aku tahu."

Kushina tersenyum, "Gaara Kun memang dapat diandalkan, ya?!" dia memasukkan 3 kotak bentou itu dalam 3 tas kain berbeda, "o ya, kalau kamu bisa kemari pagi-pagi, berarti kamu dari rumah Yashamaru ya? Bawa bekal tidak? Aku buatkan sekalian, ya?!"

"Tidak perlu, paman sudah membuatkannya untukku," kata Gaara,

"Oo—ya sudah," Kushina pun kembali pada kerjaannya, "tapi kau harus tetap sarapan, pasti belum makan 'kan? Kau datang sepagi ini."

Dan Gaara pun tidak bisa membantah.

"Ohayou. Aa!! Gaara Nii," Hiro masuk ke ruangan itu, "mo jemput Niichan ya? Orangnya masih ganti baju," pemuda itu duduk di salah satu kursi di meja kayu bermuatan 6 orang itu, "o iya, mumpung ada Gaara Nii," Hiro mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pensil dari dalam tasnya, "bisa tolong ajarin aku soal ini ga?" dia pindah ke sebelah Gaara dan menunjukkan sebuah soal fisika.

Gaara mengambil pensil dari tangan Hiro dan menjelaskan secara singkat cara pemecahan soal itu.

"Waaii—Gaara Nii memang huebad. Makasih!!" dengan wajah berseri Hiro memasukkan lagi buku dan pensilnya.

"Ohayou," kali ini Minato yang datang, "ou—Gaara Kun, menjemput Naruto, ya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Mana anak itu? Masa iya belum selesai ganti baju?" tanya Kushina sambil menyuguhkan roti bakar dan telur mata sapi di meja, "Naruto!! Ayo cepat turun!!!" seru Kushina di ambang pintu dapur.

"Iya iyaaaa—aku dataaang!!!"

Terdengar suara langkah cepat menuruni tangga, lalu Naruto pun masuk ke ruang makan itu, "Ohayou!!" serunya semangat, "Yo Gaara, sudah lama?" Naruto duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Lumayan," jawab Gaara sambil mengambil piring yang disuguhkan Kushina.

Naruto nyengir dan mengambil jatahnya sendiri.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto dan Gaara segera menuju ke apartemen Sasuke, sementara Hiro ke arah berlawanan karena sekolahnya lebih dekat dan cukup naik bis saja. Sampai di depan apartemen, ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di sana bersama seseorang.

"Ohayou, Sasuke!!" Naruto menghampirinya setengah berlari. Gaara mengikutinya dengan santai.

"Ohayou," sapa Sasuke.

"Ini teman-teman yang kau ceritakan semalam, Sasuke?" tanya seseorang yang bersama Sasuke. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, hanya lebih tinggi dan rambut hitam panjangnya diikat rapi, "aku Itachi, kakak Sasuke, salam kenal," katanya.

"Ou—salam!! Namaku Naruto, yang ini Gaara," dia menunjuk Gaara yang sudah ada di sebelahnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "aku titip adikku ya?! Sampai nanti, kalian bertiga," dan Itachi pun pergi.

Sasuke cemberut, "selalu memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil," gerutunya.

Naruto nyengir, "itu tandanya dia sayang padamu. Aku juga begitu kok sama Hiro."

"—Siapa?"

"Adikku. Nanti aku kenalkan."

Lalu 3 remaja itu pun berangkat sekolah. Pagi begini—kereta selalu penuh sesak, karena ini memang jadwal orang berangkat kerja dan berangkat sekolah. Tak ayal lagi—mereka harus berdesakan di dalam gerbong.

Setelah tersiksa dalam gerbong kereta, akhirnya mereka terbebas dan langsung keluar dari stasiun subway itu.

"Gila—rasanya mau remuk tulangku," Naruto membenahi jaketnya yang amburadul.

"Kaget—di kotaku sebelum ini tidak pernah sampai sepadat ini," Sasuke merapikan rambutnya yang semerawut.

Mulai dari stasiun, mulai banyak murid-murid sekolah mereka yang nampak. Naruto pun menyapa siapapun yang dia kenal.

"Dia itu… terkenal, ya? Rasanya sejak tadi ada saja yang menyapa dan disapanya," Sasuke bicara penuh selidik pada Gaara yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Begitulah. Sejak dulu dia itu supel, makanya temannya banyak, baik seangkatan maupaun senior. Apalagi di daerah rumah kalian, kau tanya siapapun, aku yakin mereka kenal."

"Hmm," komentar Sasuke singkat.

#

"OHAYOU!!!!" Naruto menyapa seisi kelas dengan suara lantang, dia pun langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Tumben kau sudah datang, Naruto?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Tenang saja—selama ada Gaara aku ga bakal kesiangan."

"Bukan hal yang harus dibanggakan 'kan?" kata Gaara yang sudah ada di mejanya. Semua di kelas itu pun tertawa.

"…. _Kelas yang kompak_," batin Sasuke.

"Hei, Gaara," Sakura menghampiri ketua kelasnya, "Hinata sudah bikin sketsa untuk cafe kita," dia menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar pada Gaara.

"Kenapa ada padamu?" Gaara membuka buku itu.

"Ya—tau sendirilah Hinata itu bagaimana… Lihat-lihat saja dulu, kalau ada yang menarik, beritahu aku," dan Sakura pun kembali pada kelompok anak-anak perempuan yang sedang berkumpul di beranda kelas, termasuk Hinata.

Gaara duduk dan mengamati gambar-gambar dalam buku itu. Desain pakaiannya ada lebih dari 20. Gaara salut Hinata bisa membuatnya dalam waktu semalam. Saat itu perhatiannya terebut oleh desain sebuah yukata sederhana bercorak bunga kecil dan yukata laki-laki yang bercorak garis.

Tiba-tiba Gaara membayangkan Hinata memakai yukata itu. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera tersadar dan memukul kepalanya keras-keras,

"_Kenapa aku jadi membayangkan dia?_" dengan lemas Gaara meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau menghela nafas sekali, kebahagiaan kita hilang sekali lho."

Gaara memandang orang di depannya, "oh—kau," katanya malas sambil melirik pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam tebal dengan potongan ala kappa dan juga alis yang tebalnya ga normal.

"Kenapa sikapmu begitu pada senior?!" kata siswa bernama Rock Lee itu. Dia 1 angkatan diatas Gaara, "pagi-pagi begini sudah lemas, kau sakit?"

"Tidak juga," Gaara duduk tegak lagi, "ada apa?"

"Oh—ini, Neji memintaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu. Siang nanti ada rapat Osis, semua harus hadir."

"Rapat lagi…" keluh Gaara.

Saat itu Lee tertarik pada buku di meja Gaara, "apa ini?" dia mengambil buku itu, "gambar yang bagus. Punyamu?"

Gaara memandang sewot pada seniornya itu, "mana mungkin 'kan?" Gaara merebut buku itu, "kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, pergi sana!! Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai!!"

"Kau ini memang ga bisa becanda. Baiklah—sampai siang nanti," Lee pun pergi dari kelas itu.

#

"Oi Gaara, kau mau kemana?" Naruto menghampiri sohibnya itu setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

"Rapat Osis. Kau jangan bikin keributan lagi!"

"Bereees," Naruto nyengir, "selamat bekerja, ya?!!!"

Naruto berlagak selayak istri yang sedang mengantar suaminya. Jelas tingkahnya itu lagi-lagi mengundang tawa. Setelah membungkuk ala pemain teater, Naruto pun kembali ke bangkunya,

"Dia rapat tuh, jadi ga bisa makan bareng. Ke atap yuk!!" ajak Naruto pada teman genknya, ditambah Sasuke.

Sampai di tempat makan siang mereka, para siswa itu pun langsung menikmati bekal mereka.

"Omong-omong mulai minggu depan persiapan pekan budaya sudah akan dimulai ya?" Naruto melahap telur dadar buatan ibunya yang sudah lama dia rindukan, "aku jadi tidak sabar…."

"Disini—disebutnya pekan budaya, ya? Kenapa? Bukannya festival sekolah atau apa…" tanya Sasuke.

"Soalnya di sekolah ini, festival sekolah dan festival olahraga digabung, jadi—selama 1 minggu nanti tidak akan ada pelajaran, 4 hari untuk festival sekolah plus pertunjukan budaya, dan 2 hari untuk festival olahraga," jelas Kiba.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Kenapa juga harus disebut festival budaya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Selain stand makanan dan petunjukan, festival di Konoha ini juga akan menyuguhkan segala jenis macam budaya. Mulai kuno sampai modern," kali ini Sai yang bicara, "mulai igo sampai kabuki. Sekolah ini terkenal karena masih aktif dalam klub budaya kuno macam itu."

"Kakak laki-lakinya Gaara wakil ketua di klub kabuki lho," sela Naruto, "kakak perempuannya ketua klub igo wanita. Shikamaru ikut klub shogi, dan si Sai ini ikut klub kaligrafi," Naruto menunjuk Sai dengan sumpitnya.

"Memangnya keluarga mereka itu seperti apa sih?" Kiba penasaran, "ketiga bersaudara itu orang-orang yang menonjol, ya?!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "ayahnya Gaara tuh teman ayahku, sama-sama guru kaligrafi. Pamannya ahli ikebana. Makanya mereka itu sangat menghargai budaya lama."

"Terus kenapa Gaara malah masuk klub basket?" Chouji, yang sejak tadi terus mengunyah, ikut penasaran.

"Katanya sih ga mau dikekang. Biar begitu Gaara tipe pemberontak. Kelihatannya aja dia anak alim, padahal ga sama sekali," Naruto melahap sepotong daging ayam.

"Tidak kelihatan dari tampangnya yang seperti komandan militer itu, ya?! Aku pasti mati kutu kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya." Kiba menutup kotak bekalnya yang sudah bersih tidak tersisa.

Jam istirahat siang usai sudah, mereka semua pun kembali ke kelas. Setelah ini pelajaran sejarah nasional, pelajaran favorit Naruto karena pengajarnya adalah Iruka. Makanya dia semangat menyiapkan buku untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Hari ini pun dia masih berbagi buku dengan Sasuke yang katanya baru mendapatkan buku pelajarannya besok.

Naruto tidak takut ketiduran, soalnya ini satu-satunya pelajaran teori dimana dia bisa dapat nilai diatas rata-rata….

Sore harinya—sepulangnya Naruto dari sekolah, dan seperti yang sudah keluarga mereka rencanakan, malam nanti—mereka akan datang ke rumah kediaman Uchiha. Naruto sengaja tidak bicara apa-apa pada Sasuke, supaya teman barunya itu terkejut.

"Niichan, yang namanya Sasuke Nii itu orangnya bagaimana sih?" tanya Hiro saat mereka berangkat.

"Dia cowok yang aku sendiri bisa bilang klo dia cakep. Waktu pertama masuk kelas, anak cewek udah ribut aja," Naruto merapatkan jaketnya, "dia baik kok, dia juga cepat akrab sama seisi kelas."

"Hoo—jadi tenang," Hiro menghela nafas.

"Sasuke juga punya kakak laki-laki. Namanya Itachi," sambung Naruto.

"Kau sudah ketemu dengan Itachi, Naruto?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto mengangguk, "pagi tadi, waktu jemput Sasuke. Orangnya baik deh."

"Itachi pasti sudah dewasa, ya? Terakhir kita ketemu dia masih umur 5 tahun." Minato mengingat.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen tempat tinggal keluaga Uchiha. Naruto berhasil mendapat informasi di lantai berapa keluarga itu tinggal setelah dengan licinnya dia bertanya pada Sasuke siang tadi.

Mereka pun naik ke lantai 4 dan mencari papan nama bertuliskan Uchiha. Lalu, setelah menemukannya, keempat anggota keluarga Namikaze itu pun berdiri di depan pintu. Minato menekan bel pintu rumah itu.

Sedikit menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga, lalu wajah cantik seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang menyapa mereka,

"Ya?" tanya wanita itu agak bingung melihat 4 orang itu.

"Mikoto!!" Kushina dengan dramatis memeluk wanita itu, yang wajahnya masih separuh bengong, "ini aku!! Ini aku!!" seru Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ku—KUSHINAAA?!!!" seru wanita bernama Mikoto itu.

"Benar!!"

Segera saja 2 wanita itu berangkulan heboh.

"Ya ampun—sudah lama sekali…. Berarti ini… Minato Senpai, dan anak-anak kalian?" Mikoto memandang takjub pada tamu tidak terduga itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Mikoto," sapa Minato.

"Salam kenal, aku Naruto."

"Dan aku Hiro"

Kedua saudara itu membungkuk hormat.

"Mikoto—siapa yang datang?" dari dalam terdengar suara seorang pria dewasa.

"Tousan, lihat siapa yang datang!!" Mikoto agak minggir supaya suaminya bisa melihat tamu istimewa malam itu.

"Hai, Fugaku Senpai," sapa Kushina ceria.

"Tidak begitu berubah banyak, Fugaku."

Pria berambut hitam dengan garis wajah tegas itu memandang penuh rasa terkejut, "Minato—Kushina?" ia pun langsung menghampiri mereka, "sudah lama sekali," dia menjabat tangan Minato. Kesan angker pada wajahnya hilang saat dia tersenyum, "Ayo—masuklah!!"

Maka keempat Namikaze itu pun mengikuti langkah tuan rumah itu menuju ke ruangan dengan sofa dan juga perabot lain. Mereka pun berbincang disana.

"Jadi Naruto ini satu kelas dengan Sasuke?" Mikoto terkejut, "Sasuke itu jarang bicara sih, makanya kami tidak tahu."

"Di kelas juga pendiam kok, Mikoto San. Tapi dia cepat akrab dengan yang lain," kata Naruto yang emang dasarnya supel.

"Kalau begitu biar aku panggilkan mereka berdua dulu," Mikoto pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kaget aku melihat kalian di sini," kata Fugaku, "sudah lama tinggal di kota ini?"

Minato mengangguk, "sejak Kushina mengandung Naruto. Saat itu kau keburu kerja ke luar negri sih, kontak kita jadi terputus."

"Tapi ternyata kita tetap berjodoh, ya? Buktinya anak kita sekelas," Kushina terkekeh senang.

Tak lama, Mikoto kembali bersama Itachi dan Sasuke. Jelas yang paling kaget itu Sasuke, melihat teman sekelasnya ada di rumahnya.

"Osh—Sasuke!!" Naruto nyengir.

"Na—Naruto…. Kok…. Kok ada disini?"

"Naruto itu anak sahabat Tousan dan Kaasan semasa dulu," jelas Mikoto singkat, "ayo—perkenalkan diri kalian pada tamu kita."

"Salam," Itachi membungkukkan badannya hormat, "ini—Minato San dan Kushina San, kan?"

"Hee—kau masih ingat kami?" Kushina takjub.

Itachi tersenyum, "samar. Tapi—aku memang ingat."

"Kau sudah jadi pria dewasa ya, Itachi, padahal dulu kau masih bocah kecil yang lucu," kata Minato. Lalau matanya beralih pada Sasuke, "yang ini mirip sekali denganmu waktu muda, Fugaku. Hai, Sasuke, aku Minato, ayah Naruto, lalu ini Kushina dan Hiro," Minato memperkenalan keluarganya.

Sasuke mengangguk hormat, "salam kenal," katanya.

"Nah—berhubung kalian sudah kemari, makan malam disini saja, ya?!" tawar Mikoto penuh harap.

"Ah—tidak perlu, nanti merepotkan," tolak Minato.

"Merepotkan apa? Seperti dengan orang lain saja," dukung Fugaku, "anggap saja untuk nostalgia. Sudah lama sekali 'kan?!"

Akhirnya keluarga Namikaze pun menerima undangan itu. Kushina membantu Mikoto di dapur, Minato ngobrol bersama Fugaku, dan anak-anak mereka berkumpul di kamar Sasuke.

"Kau ini—kenapa tidak bilang sih?!!" protes Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto tertawa, "kalau aku bilang bukan kejutan namanya."

Sasuke cuma menghela nafas.

"Kelihatannya kalian ini sudah akrab sekali, ya?" Itachi tertarik melihat hubungan adiknya dengan teman barunya. Seingatnya—baru sekali ini Sasuke bisa rileks di depan orang lain.

"Namanya juga teman sekelas, tetangga—orang tua juga akrab—ya anak-anaknya harus akrab donk!!"

Itachi menahan tawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang bisa dengan cepatnya membaur dalam atmosfir di keluarganya, "aku jadi tenang kalau Sasuke punya teman sepertimu."

Saat itu ponsel Hiro berdering, dia pun melihat siapa yang menelepon, "aa—Niichan—Gaara Nii nih!!"

"Heh?" Naruto kaget, "Kok telpon kamu?" Naruto pun menerima telepon itu, "apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Apanya yang 'apa'? Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku telpon ponselmu?" seru suara di sebrang, jelas terdengar sebal.

"Heh? Ga da telpon kok…." Naruto teringat, lalu dia nyengir sendiri, "sori—ponselku aku tinggal di rumah."

"…. Memang kau dimana?"

"Kau lupa ya? Aku 'kan sudah cerita kemarin malam."

Hening sejenak, "—Oh, jadi sekarang kau di rumah Sasuke?"

"Yup!" seru Naruto senang, "terus kenapa kau telpon aku?"

Gaara jadi teringat tujuannya menelepon Naruto, "tadi ketua bilang kalau besok ada latihan terakhir sebelum kita sibuk dengan pekan budaya. Jadi—aku tunggu di gedung OR. Bawa saja Sasuke kalau dia mau masuk klub, formulirnya biar aku yang urus."

"OK deh. Thanks ya!!" Naruto pun memutus sambungan itu dan mengembalikan ponsel pada Hiro, "besok ada latihan pagi, kata Gaara kau boleh ikut kalau benar-benar mau bergabung di klub."

"Jam berapa dimulai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasanya sih aku berangkat jam 6."

"Itu pun kalau dibangunkan Gaara Nii lewat telpon," desis Hiro yang membuatnya terkena pukulan telak dari kakaknya, "—dduhh!!!" dia mengusap kepalanya yang berasap karena tinju kakaknya.

Naruto pun tertawa hambar, "jangan dengarkan dia," katanya.

Sasuke melirik Hiro yang meringis kesakitan, "… bagaimana ya—sepertinya adikmu ini lebih bisa dipercaya."

Itachi sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "ahahaha—kalian ini menarik, ya? Memang tidak pernah bosan melihat tingkah pemuda seusia kalian," dia berdiri," sepertinya aku harus pergi sebelum perutku sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa," Itachi pun keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Heh—jarang sekali Niisan tertawa sampai seperti itu," Sasuke kelihatan takjub.

"Memang Itachi Nii jarang ketawa?"

"Nyaris tidak pernah, paling-paling cuma senyum saja," kata Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hiro hanya bengong saja. Lumayan heran melihat hubungan 2 saudara yang jauh berbeda dengan mereka. Tapi mereka tahu kalau kedua bersaudara itu sangat dekat.

Kemudian sekitar 15 menit setelahnya, Mikoto pun memanggil mereka untuk makan malam. dan malam itu—menjadi malam yang istimewa, baik bagi keluarga Namikaze maupun keluarga Uchiha….

#

#

Seminggu berlalu setelahnya—kini Konoha Gakuen mulai 'rusuh' karena persiapan pekan budaya. Perayaan tahunan sekolah itu sangat terkenal di masyarakat berbagai kalangan, makanya semangat perjuangan memenuhi seluruh sudut sekolah itu, tidak terkecuali kelas 1-1.

Penghuni kelas itu kini sedang membuat segala keperluan cafe mereka, mulai dari kostum sampai ke properti penunjang. Tampaklah disudut kelas, gerombolan Naruto cs yang sedang sibuk dengan palu dan paku mereka untuk membuat pintu masuk ala kedai jaman samurai. Di sudut lain, genk Sakura heboh dalam mengukur kostum untuk semua anggota kelas.

"Yang cewek sudah beres," Sakura mencatat ukuran teman-temannya di buku, "tinggal yang cowok," dia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu melihat ke arah Naruto en the genk, "oi Naruto!! Sini deh!!" seru Sakura.

Naruto bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu," apa, Sakura Chan? Sibuk nih!!" dia menunjukkan palu di tangannya.

"Ini juga penting tahu!!" Sakura berdiri dan menyambar tali ukur di meja, "aku mau ukur buat yukata nanti.

"Ooo… OK deh!!" Naruto pun meletakkan palunya.

"Hinata tolong catat, ya?!" pinta Sakura pada teman karibnya yang hanya mengangguk itu. Dia pun mengukur Naruto dengan cepat, dia juga meminta Naruto memanggil teman-temannya supaya antri untuk mengukurkan diri pada Sakura….

"Gila—ini sekolah udah kaya markas agen rahasia aja," kata Kiba saat sekali lagi dia melihat 'pengintai' di depan kelasnya.

Naruto terkekeh, "biar—aku yakin ga akan ada yang nyamain ide kelas kita. Ini FANTASTIK!! Seru Naruto mendramatisir suasana. Walau terkesan norak—teman-temannya cuma mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Udah pada selesai ngukur?" tanya Sai yang baru aja balik dari antrian.

Naruto, Sasuke Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji kompak mengangguk.

"Brarti udah hampir semua donk," Sai balik pada kerjaannya, ngelukis papan buat hiasan.

"Tapi dari tadi ga liat Gaara deh, mana dia?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Au'!! Dari pagi dia udah ngilang. Urusan OSIS kali," jawab Naruto gondok.

Teman-temannya langsung bengong ngeliat reaksi Naruto.

"Kau ini—kaya istri ditinggal suami aja," Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya, "wajar kali kalo dia sibuk, ketua kelas plus anggota OSIS sih."

Pipi Naruto menggembung seperti balon, "kerja kerja!!" Naruto pun menghantamkan sang palu pada si paku yang udah nancep pasrah.

Setelah 2 jam berikutnya, akhirnya Gaara kembali ke habitatnya di 1-1 dan disambut Naruto dengan pandangan 'jauh-jauh deh sana!!' dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya sepenuh hati sehingga membuat teman-temannya takut kepala Naruto bakal bisa berputar 180 derajat setelahnya. Gaara yang udah amat sangat kebal sekali terhadap serangan maut seperti itu cuma berlalu tanpa bicara. Dia pun menghampiri Sakura yang sekarang sedang membuat kincir dari kertas untuk pajangan.

"Hei—maaf aku baru kembali," katanya, "ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan memandang Gaara dengan pengertian, "aku tahu kamu pasti repot banget ngurus ini dan itu. Kamu boleh istirahat dulu kok," kata gadis itu, "tapi sebelum istirahat, ukur badan kamu buat yukata dulu, ya? Tinggal kamu sendiri lho yang belum. Mulai malam ini seksi kostum udah mau mulai ngejait."

"oh—Ok," kata Gaara, "siapa yang ukur? Kamu?"

Sakura menunjukkan kincir yang separuh jadi di tangannya, dan bertepatan dengan itu Sakura melihat Hinata sudah menyelesaikan kincir buatannya, "Hinata saja."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata langsung membeku, dia memandang Sakura, "… a—aku?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "iya, habis kalau orang lain takutnya ga teliti. Lagipula perancangnya kan kamu," kata Sakura cuek sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Baik Hinata maupun Gaara sama-sama bingung. Tapi akhirnya Gaara lah yang berinisiatif bicara duluan,

"Bisa—diukur sekarang? Aku mau membantu yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk gugup, "ba—baiklah," dia pun mengambil tali ukur dan mengajak Gaara sedikit menjauh dari 'pusat pembuatan kincir', "pe—permisi ya, Gaara Kun," dan Hinata pun mulai mengukudan mencatat dengan teliti.

Gaara memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu. Tidak seperti gadis lain yang sok jaim, centil dan berias… di mata Gaara, Hinata adalah gadis yang sempurna. Sebenarnya hati kecilnya sudah sadar kalau dia memendam rasa suka pada Hinata, tapi dia belum berani bicara.

"Aduh!!"

Lamunan Gaara buyar saat itu juga, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata menyentuh ujung rambutnya yang terkait di kancing baju seragam Gaara.

"Tenang dulu… biar aku lepaskan," Gaara pun berusaha melepaskan kaitan itu. Dia kaget saat menyentuh rambut Hinata, rambut panjang itu begitu halus dan lembut…

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, Sakura mengawasi mereka sedari tadi sambil tersenyum usil.

"Kau ini tega ya, Sakura Chan. Padahal udah tahu kalau Hinata Chan itu suka sama ketua kelas, kau malah suruh dia ngukur," kata gadis teman sekelasnya.

Sakura tertawa, "habis kalau ga gitu—dua manusia pendiam itu ga bakal pernah ngobrol selamanya," katanya masih sambil membuat kincir, "memang susah kalo ngurusin anak-anak super ga pernah ngomong kaya mereka itu."

Dua remaja putri itu pun tertawa saat melihat muka Hinata yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat Gaara berhasil melepaskan rambutnya….

Kegiatan hari itu berakhir saat hari menjelang malam. Biasanya jam segitu sekolah hanya berisi anak-anak yang ikut kegiatan exkul. Tapi tidak dengan beberapa hari ini, sepertinya seluruh murid masih ada di dalam gedung megah itu.

"Aaahh—aku lapaaaar!!" Naruto mengelus perutnya, "Gaara—traktir aku Ichiraku ramen yaaaaa…" pintanya manja pada Gaara yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Heh—kenapa aku harus traktir kamu?"

Naruto cemberut, "habiiiis—kau ninggalin aku ampe lamaaaa banget. Makanya kau yang harus traktir aku!!"

Gaara menghela nafas, "hh—baiklah. Aku yang bayar," katanya pasrah karena sudah cukup capek untuk mendengarkan permohonan Naruto, "kau juga ikut, Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang berjalan di sisi lain Naruto.

"Jauh tidak?"

"Enggak kok," kata Naruto semangat, "Deket stasiun. Abis nyebrang jalan," serunya, "ikut saja—nanti pulangnya bareng aku!!"

"…. Baiklah, aku kabari orang rumah dulu," Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memberitahu kalau dia tidak makan malam dirumah.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun berjalan santai di trotoar yang masih lumayan ramai. Sebagian besar sih oleh murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang baru saja bubar.

Sampai di perempatan jalan, mereka berada menunggu dengan sabar karena lampu pejalan kaki masih menyala merah. Jalanan di wilayah sekolah memang lumayan ramai karena berdekatan dengan lokasi perkantoran.

Sesekali Naruto menguap bosan, "haduuuh—perutku lapaaar."

"Sudah makan bekal dari Kushina San sebanyak itu kau masih saja lapar?" Sasuke memandang heran, "perutmu itu dari apa sih?"

"Abiiis—masakan Kaasan kan uenak banget. Mo makan 2 porsi juga bakal aku habisin!!" Naruto nyengir.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala, para pejalan kaki pun segera menyebrangi jalan itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke. Namun saat mereka ada di tengah jalan, mendadak sebuah truk melaju cepat dan tidak menghiraukan lampu lalu lintas. Akibatnya, timbul kepanikan dan tabrakan pun tidak bisa dihindari. Suara terakhir yang mereka dengar adalah decit roda yang beradu dengan aspal dan suara benturan yang luar biasa. Setelah itu semua berubah gelap….

#

Suara sirine ambulance dan mobil polisi memadati persimpangan jalan tadi. Truk yang hilang kendali tadi berhenti dengan sukses setelah menghantam dinding sebuah cafe di sudut jalan, dan supirnya kini diamankan oleh polisi. Sementara petugas medis mengobati korban kecelakaan tadi.

"Gaara—Gaara… bangun!!!" Naruto memanggil nama Gaara berulang kali sambil menangis melihat Gaara yang terbaring di aspal dan tidak sadarkan diri. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di kepalanya, "Gaara…."

Sasuke menahan pundak Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya. Mereka berdua hanya luka ringan karena didorong Gaara sebelum truk itu menabrak mereka. Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ingat, karena sepertinya dia juga sempat pingsan karena membentur aspal.

Seseorang dari petugas ambulance menghampiri mereka dan memeriksa kondisi Gaara, "kita harus segera membawanya ke RS!" katanya.

"A—aku ikut!!" seru Naruto.

Petugas itu memandang Naruto dan Sasuke, "kalian berdua juga terluka, ayo—segera ke ambulance!!" dia menyuruh rekan-rekannya untuk membawa tandu dan membawa 3 siswa itu ke ambulance.

Sebelum naik ke ambulance, Sasuke bisa melihat kalau lumayan banyak korban akibat kecelakaan barusan. Beberapa juga adalah murid Konoha Gakuen. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka harinya akan jadi seperti ini….

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Gaara yang kini dirawat darurat dalam ambulance, "…._aku hutang nyawa padamu, Gaara…_."

#

"Naruto!!" Kushina langsung memeluk putranya itu setibanya dia di RS, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau luka?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa, Kaasan…."

Minato memandang perban putih di lengan anaknya itu, "Gaara bagaimana?"

Naruto langsung diam dan memandang pintu ruangan tempat Gaara dirawat.

"Gaara Nii pasti baik-baik saja," Hiro menyemangati kakaknya, "terus Sasuke Nii mana?"

"Masih diobati sama suster," Naruto memandang sekeliling, "kok ga ada keluarganya?"

"Mikoto dan Fugaku sedang pergi ke Sapporo," kata Kushina, "tapi kami sudah hubungi Itachi dan dia akan segera kemari."

Naruto tidak berkomentar. Minato menyuruh putra sulungnya itu duduk, "tenangkan dirimu, ya?!"

Kushina duduk di sebelah Naruto dan merangkul pundaknya dengan lembut.

Tak begitu lama, seorang dokter keluar dari kamar itu, "kalian keluarganya?" tanya si dokter.

"Bukan—keluarganya belum datang," jawab Minato, "bagaimana kondisi Gaara Kun, dok?"

"Luka di kepalanya lumayan parah, dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi sejauh ini kondisinya stabil, dia hanya butuh banyak istirahat."

Mendengar itu, semua yang ada di sana jadi lega.

"Apa kami boleh menjenguknya?" tanya Naruto.

Si dokter mengangguk, "tapi jangan terlalu ribut dan membangunkannya. Saya permisi dulu," dan dia pun pergi bersama seorang perawat yang baru saja keluar.

"Kau masuk dulu, aku disini menunggu keluarganya datang," kata Minato.

"Ayo—Kaasan temani," Kushina berdiri bersama Naruto dan masuk dalam ruang rawat itu sementara Minato dan Hiro menunggu di luar.

"Tousan…" Hiro mendekati ayahnya, "Gaara Nii beneran bisa sembuh 'kan?"

Minato tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Hiro, "tenang saja, dia bukan orang yang tumbang gara-gara kecelakaan begini."

Tak begitu lama mereka diam di depan ruangan itu, di ujung lorong tampaklah Temari dan Kankurou datang bersama ibu mereka, Karura.

"Minato San, Gaara dimana?" tanya Temari.

"Ada didalam. Naruto dan Kushina juga ada."

"Lalu—bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Karura dengan wajah pucat.

Minato tersenyum menenangkan, "dokter bilang keadaannya stabil, hanya butuh istirahat saja kok. Jangan terlalu takut, kasihan jantungmu," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Karura, "ga lucu kan kalau kau juga ikut masuk RS," candanya.

Mendengar itu Karura menjadi lebih tenang dan wanita itu tersenyum, "saya—mau bertemu Gaara dulu," katanya.

Minato mengangguk dan membiarkan ibu dan kedua kakak Gaara itu masuk ke dalam. Setelahnya dia memandang Hiro, "kita cari sesuatu di kantin, yuk! Untuk kakakmu juga."

Hiro mengangguk, "baiklah. Aku juga mau jajan aaah—mumpung ada Tousan, jadi uang sakuku tidak berkurang," Hiro nyengir.

"Dasar kau ini—sama saja kaya' kakakmu, Ga mau rugi!!" Minato setengah memiting leher putra bungsunya itu.

#

Keesokan harinya, kecelakaan itu menjadi headline di beberapa surat kabar. 2 orang tewas dan 3 luka parah. Sopirnya masih ditahan oleh polisi karena lalai dalam mengemudi. Saat ini pun 2 orang dari kepolisian menanyai Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai saksi. Gaara juga, tapi hanya sebentar, mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah….

"Gaara—kau tidur?" Temari masuk dalam kamar adiknya. Rupanya Gaara sedang duduk bersandar di sisi atas tempat tidur yang sedikit dinaikkan, perban putih melilit di kepalanya, "syukurlah kau tidak tidur. Aku bawakan buah apel kesukaanmu, aku kupaskan, ya?!"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

Temari duduk di sisi tempat tidur Gaara dan mengupas apel merah yang menggoda selera itu.

"—Kaasan bagaimana?" tanya Gaara.

"Kankurou menjaganya di rumah, tadi paman telpon, katanya sebentar lagi mau kesini."

Gaara diam lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya, "Naruto?"

"Masih ditanyai polisi tentang kecelakaan kemarin. Nanti dia juga bakal kesini," Temari mengiris apel itu dan meletakkannya di piring kecil sebelum diberikan pada Gaara, "dokter bilang kau harus diam di sini 1-2 hari lagi. Jadi bersabar, ya?!"

Gaara memakan seiris apel segar itu.

"O iya, Tousan juga barusan telpon. Ia mencemaskanmu. Ternyata—biarpun Tousan paling keras padamu, kau itu tetap anak kesayangannya. Baru kali ini aku dengan suara Tousan gemetaran begitu," Temari tersenyum geli, "kalian ini ayah anak yang mirip, sama-sama susah bicara jujur," dia berdiri, "aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Soalnya aku cuma izin 1 mata pelajaran saja. Aku tinggal tidak apa?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Ya—ya… kau ini, kalau lagi sakit manjalah sedikit. Dasar anak keras kepala," Temari mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, "sore nanti aku kesini lagi, ada yang mau kau makan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya?!" dan gadis berkuncir 4 itu pun meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

Gaara pun menghabiskan apel manis itu dengan cepat dan bengong lagi sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus dari luar jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka lagi, kali ini yang masuk adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka tidak terluka terlalu parah. Lengan Naruto dibebat perban sepanjang pergelangan tangan hingga siku, juga sebuah plester besar tertempel di pipinya. Sasuke sendiri hanya dihiasi kain kasa dan plester yang menutup luka di keningnya.

Naruto duduk di tempat Temari tadi sedang Sasuke menyeret kursi yang lain dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Kelihatannya kalian tidak rusak parah, ya?!"

Sasuke mendengus, "kau pikir kami ini barang atau apa?" katanya, "tapi—berkat kau kami cuma rusak sedkit saja. Tidak separah kerusakanmu," balas Sasuke.

Lalu Gaara melirik Naruto yang masih diam dan menunduk, "kau kenapa diam begitu? Seperti bukan kamu."

Perlahan Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah merah karena mati-matian bertahan supaya tidak menangis, "Gaara bodoh!! Jelek!!" dia menggeretakkan giginya, "kenapa nekad banget siiih?!! Salah-salah kau bisa mati tauuu'!!!" geramnya.

Sasuke benar-benar kaget melihat reaksi Naruto yang begini. Tapi sekali lagi Gaara tidak terpengaruh polah Naruto.

"—Tapi aku masih hidup 'kan?" dia menepuk kepala Naruto, "ga usah sok gitu, kalo mau nangis, ya nangis saja!!"

Naruto langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dan membenamkannya di kasur Gaara. Punggungnya bergetar, jadi jelas kalau dia sedang nangis. Gaara tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Naruto seperti sedang memperlakukan anak kecil.

Sasuke tertegun melihat itu. Selama dia mengenal Gaara—sekali pun belum pernah melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Dan saat ini—Sasuke baru menyadari persahabatan Gaara dan Naruto itu sangat erat sekali…. Sebersit rasa iri terlintas di benaknya meski dia tidak tahu apa alasannya….

#

#

"Gaara—kami njenguk niiih!!" Kepala Sakura plus senyuman lebarnya muncul dari balik pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, Gaara melihat teman-temannya datang. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Sai, sampai Shikamaru yang super pemalas itu.

"Ya ampun kalian ini—aku kan bukan pasien gawat darurat," kata Gaara pasrah saat teman-temannya berjubel dalam kamar.

"Habis kelas kacau kalau ga ada kamu. Ga ada mandornya," Kiba terkekeh.

"Kiba benar, anak-anak jadi ga semangat kalo ga kamu pelototin dulu," sahut Sai.

Sakura meletakkan sekeranjang buah di meja kecil di ruangan itu, "Naruto mana? Tumben ga nemplok ke kamu."

"Lagi ke kantin sama Sasuke."

"Sasuke Kun juga ada disini?" Sakura berbinar, "pantas dia tadi pulang sekolahnya bareng ma Naruto."

Gaara membiarkan teman-temannya mengambil posisi seenak mereka. Sakura dan Hinata duduk di sofa bersama Shikamaru yang dari tadi nguap terus, Chouji berdiri di dekat jendela sambil nyemil potato chips, sedangkan Sai diam bersandar di dinding. Belum lagi mereka ngobrol, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali, dan mereka kaget melihat kamar yang penuh itu.

"Kok kalian pada disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya cuma kamu yang mencemaskan Gaara," kata Sakura, "kami ini perwakilan kelas lho!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di tempat mereka semula, 2 bangku kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Lalu mereka semua pun mengobrol santai. Tapi meski sedang 'cuti' sakit, Gaara tetap saja menanyakan perkembangan persiapan pekan budaya di kelas mereka….

Waktu yang menyenangkan pasti berjalan dengan cepat, seperti sekarang—jam di dinding seperti meloncati angka 5 dan 6. Karena hari mulai gelap, para penjenguk pun akhirnya undur diri dan menyisakan Naruto yang ngotot mau nginap. Jadilah si pirang itu menemani Gaara dalam kamar.

"Serius tidak mau pulang?" tanya Gaara entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "kau suruh aku pulang juga percuma," Naruto pindah duduk di sofa dan berbaring santai sambil membaca komik yang tadi dibawa Shikamaru.

Gaara tidak mau menghabiskan tenaga percuma, jadi dia pun meraih remote yang ada di dekatnya dan menyalakan televisi sekedar mencari hiburan. Sebuah acara musik menjadi pilihan Gaara untuk mengisi waktu. Belum ada 10 menit dia menonton tv, pandangannya teralih karena mendengar suara benda terjatuh, dan rupanya itu adalah komik yang tadi di baca Naruto. Si pemuda pirang itu sendiri sepertinya tidak sadar kalau komiknya jatuh, karena dia sudah tidur dengan pulas.

"Dasar—kalau gini jadi ga jelas siapa yang menjaga siapa," gumam Gaara. Dan dia pun kembali menikmati acara musik yang lebih bisa dikategorikan sebagai acara lawak karena polah 3 MC nya yang tidak terkontrol.

#

#

Matahari di pagi itu sedikit bersembunyi dibalik awan mendung. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi langkah Naruto yang riang seakan melayang itu. Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan sesekali bersenandung ga jelas. Ya—alasannya jadi begitu happy adalah tak lain karena kaberadaan Gaara di sebelahnya. Sohibnya itu sudah keluar dari RS dan bisa sekolah lagi.

"O—HA—YOU!!!" Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya dramatis dan menyapa sekuat tenaga.

Seisi kelas itu langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dan begitu melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Naruto, semua langsung berhambur mengerumuninya dan menanyainya seperti paparazi. Gerombolan itu bubar oleh bentakan Sakura yang menggelegar dan mengembalikan kerumunan itu pada tugas mereka masing-masing.

"Hhh—mereka itu mulai ketularan Naruto, susah diatur!" Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil melihat Naruto ngumpul dengan Kiba cs dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Lalu gadis itu melirik Gaara, "lukamu bagaimana?"

"Sudah baikan. Perban ini tidak mencerminkan parahnya lukaku," katanya sambil menyentuh perban putih di keningnya, "lalu—bagaimana kondisi kelas?"

"Ya—sudah rampung 75 persen. Berjalan sesuai perhitungan. Pembukaan pekan budaya masih 3 hari lagi, kita bisa selesai sesuai waktu," lapor Sakura, "berhubung sekarang kau sudah masuk—kita bisa nge-pas kostum sekalian."

"Sudah selesai?" mau tidak mau Gaara takjub.

Sakura tersenyum bangga, "hebat 'kan!! Makanya jangan ngeremehin kami. Nah—ayo!! Kau dulu yang coba, 'kan kamu nganggur," gadis itu menyeret Gaara menuju ke sudut kelas yang diberi sekat kain sebagai fitting room dadakan.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi sudah memakai kostum ala jaman edo mereka dan mengatakan pada para 'penjahit' bagian mana yang kurang pas. Sakura membawa Gaara pada Hinata.

"Nih—tolong urus dia, ya!?" kata Sakura santai dan langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Hinata mendadak langsung membeku di tempat dan memandang Gaara. Sejenak—yang ada diantara mereka hanya kesunyian saja, sampai akhirnya Hinata mengulurkan sebuah yukata pada Gaara.

"…. Ini punyaku?" Gaara menerima yukata biru bercorak garis itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "ka—kalau ada yang tidak cocok…. Ka—katakan saja…" ujarnya lirih.

"Baiklah," dan Gaara pun masuk dalam fitting room darurat itu untuk mencoba yukata berbahan nyaman itu. Gaara terkesan karena jahitan yukata ini begitu rapi. Padahal dikerjakan dalam waktu beberapa hari saja. Gaara mengikat tali obi berwarna merah dan keluar dari fitting room itu, "—bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Hinata yang menunggu di luar.

Hinata memperhatikan penampilan Gaara dalam balutan yukata itu, wajahnya terasa panas seperti terbakar dan gadis itu pun cuma mengangguk saja. Dan sepertinya bukan cuma Hinata yang speechless melihat penampilan Gaara itu. Rata-rata siswi yang ada di dalam kelas langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan mereka.

"GAARAAA KEREEEN!!!"

Tanpa bisa mengelak, Gaara sudah dipeluk Naruto sekuat tenaga, dia melepaskan Gaara secepat dia memeluknya dan memandang dengan wajah berbinar, "kamu pantuuueeees banget pake yukata ini…. Mau tidak kau kencan denganku?"

Sebuah benjolan berasap muncul dengan imutnya di kepala Naruto yang jongkok di lantai sambil meringis kesakitan akibat hantaman tangan Gaara sedetik sebelumnya.

"Addduuuh—cuma bercanda tau'!!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dia berdiri lagi, "tapi Gaara emang pantes kok. Ya ga?" dia cari dukungan genknya yang manggut-manggut setuju.

Saat itu seorang siswa dari bagian perlengkapan kostum memberikan sebuah pedang imitasi pada Gaara dan menyandangkannya di pinggang si ketua kelas. Setelahnya suara tawa bergemuruh dalam kelas itu hingga mengundang perhatian orang yang lalu lalang di koridor.

"GAARAA!! KAU BENERAN PANTES JADI SAMURAI!!" Naruto tertawa keras sampai membungkuk.

"Hebat—hebat!!" seru Kiba ga kalah heboh, "kalo gini cafe kita pasti laku banget!!"

Gaara cuma diam dan mendelik melihat wajah riang seisi kelas itu. Tanpa ambil pusing, dia pun kembali ke fitting room dan melepas yukata berikut pedang imitasi itu. Meski sudah kembali dengan seragamnya, gelak tawa masih mewarnai kegiatan hari itu.

#

Naruto masih sedikit tertawa saat mereka akan pulang. Hari ini Gaara akan menginap dirumahnya dan Sasuke janji mau main sampai larut, itu membuat suasana hatinya makin berbunga-bunga lagi.

"Kau ini—mau ketawa sampai mati, ya?!" kata Gaara kesal.

Naruto nyengir, "habis—kau itu benar-benar cocok tau pake yukata. Dilihat lama-lama juga ga bakal bosen. 'Tul ga, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku setuju. Kalau kau buka sesi pemotretan, aku yakin cafe kita pasti bakal untung besar," dia terkekeh.

Gaara tidak bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di rumah Naruto. Si pirang itu dengan suka cita mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"TADAIMAAA!!" serunya lantang sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Okaeri," Kushina muncul dari ruang keluarga, "araa—ada 2 cowok ganteng main ke rumah," dia tersenyum lebar, "tumben nih."

"Gaara mo nginep. Sasuke mo main," jelas Naruto penuh semangat.

"Kalian pulang jam segini, udah pada makan? Aku buatkan makanan, ya?!"

"Kami udah makan kok, Kaasan. Tapi—kalo cemilan sih ga bisa ditolak."

"Bhuu—itu sih maunya kamu!" Kushina menjitak kepala Naruto, "ya sudah—nanti aku antar ke atas. Sasuke—santai aja disini, ya?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, "maaf merepotkan," katanya sopan.

"Aduh aduuh—kau ini mirip sekali dengan Fugaku. Super sopan. Sudah sana naik," katanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke naik terlebih dahulu. Saat Gaara akan mengikuti mereka, Kushina menahannya,

"Gaara—sini sebentar," Kushina mengajak Gaara masuk ke ruang keluarga. Lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Naruto dan Sasuke, yang terhenti di tengah jalan, supaya tidak menunggunya.

Di dalam ruangan bertatami itu, ada Minato yang duduk sambil membaca buku di meja, begitu melihat Gaara, dia langsung menutup bukunya dan tersenyum pada Gaara, "kenapa bediri saja? Duduklah!!"

Meski tidak mengerti, Gaara toh duduk juga bersama sepasang suami istri itu, "ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada heran yang ketara.

Kushina lah yang bicara, "begini Gaara Kun, kami—berterima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan Naruto saat kecelakaan itu."

"Ah—itu kebetulan saja," kata Gaara, "gerak refleks ku memang sedikit lebih aktif."

Minato menggeleng, "bukan sekali ini saja kau menyelamatkan Naruto. Saat kalian SMP pun, kau menyelamatkan Naruto yang nyaris terjatuh dari tangga. Karena itu juga tulang lenganmu patah. Kami punya hutang yang begitu besar padamu."

"Aku—sama sekali tidak menghitungnya sebagai hutang. Naruto sahabatku—lebih bahkan. Bagiku dia itu seperti adik yang harus diawasi, makanya—tubuhku ini sepertinya punya naluri untuk menjaganya."

Kushina menyentuh kening Gaara, "mungkin terima kasih saja tidak akan cukup. Naruto beruntung punya sahabat sepertimu," wanita itu tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Mungkin justru akulah yang beruntung memiliki Naruto sebagai sahabat terbaikku," Gaara memandang 2 wajah heran di hadapannya, "aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti kenapa—tapi sejak bertemu dengan Naruto… rasanya… ada bagian dari diriku yang 'terselamatkan'. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya—tapi itulah yang aku rasakan…."

#

Di saat yang bersamaan, di tempat yang berbeda—Sasuke dan Naruto sedang ngobrol di kamar. Saat itu Sasuke bertanya tentang hubungan persahabatan antara Naruto dan Gaara yang bisa jadi begitu eratnya….

"Nih album foto waktu kami TK," Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah album mungil yang terawat rapi, "itu waktu pertama aku ketemu Gaara."

Sasuke membuka lembar pertama album itu. Yang menyapa pandangannya ini adalah sosok 2 mahkluk super imut yang saling berpegangan tangan dan berdiri di gerbang sekolah.

"Jadi ingat—waktu pertama ketemu pun—Gaara nolong aku yang abis jatuh kesandung batu. Dia bantu aku berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepalaku supaya aku ga nangis."

Saat itu Sasuke baru lihat kalau lutut Naruto ditempeli plester. Dia pun melanjutkan membuka lembar kenangan itu. Dari tiap foto—dia mengikuti pertumbuhan Naruto dan Gaara. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di album SMP. Foto saat penerimaan, saat upacara masuk sekolah, latihan di klub basket, pertandingan, menang dan kalah, juga masih banyak tersimpan kenangan lain dalam ratusan foto yang tertata apik itu.

"Kau—rajin juga ya mendokumentasikan semua ini," kata Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir, "iya donk!! Aku juga udah ngambil banyak foto di SMA. Fotomu juga ada."

Sasuke kaget, "hah? Kapan kau foto aku?"

Narto tersenyum licik, "ga seru donk kalau kau tahu. Lagi pula kalau aku jual 'kan aku bisa untung banyak tuh, khekhekhekhe!!"

"Kau itu—awas saja kalau kau jual fotoku tanpa beri royalti padaku," dia menimpuk kepala Naruto dengan bantal yang sedari tadi dia peluk.

"Enak aja—kan semuanya usaha aku 'ndiri!!" Naruto balas melempar bantal pada Sasuke. Jadilah mereka berdua perang bantal dengan serunya.

BLUK!! Sebuah bantal dengan suksenya mendarat di muka Gaara yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Eh—Gaara udah balik," Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa, "kau diapain sama Kaasan?" tanyanya.

"Ga ada yang penting," Gaara menutup pintu, "kalian liat album?" Gaara duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Si Sasuke nih—pingin liat tampang imut nan cupu kita. Ya aku tunjukin aja."

"Punya hobi motret gini—kenapa kau ga masuk klub fotograph aja sih?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto tertawa, "abiis—kalo masuk klub beda—aku kan ga bisa sama-sama Gaara terus," jawabnya lugu.

Gaara menghela nafas dan Sasuke bengong seketika. Merasa bodoh sudah bertanya.

Belum ada 10 menit mereka ngobrol, Hiro nongol dari balik pintu, "wah—pantas ramai, kaya ada gempa. Lagi pada ngumpul toh."

"Baru pulang, Hiro?" tanya Naruto sok jadi kakak yang baik.

"Kapten klub lagi uring-uringan sih. Makanya latihannya jadi sparta gini," kata Hiro, "Oya—Gaara Nii bisa nolongin aku ga? Ada tugas susaaaaah banget. Mau ya?!"

Gaara mengangguk, "bawa saja kemari."

"Okeh boz!!" Hiro menghormat ala militer dan buru-buru ngacir ke kamarnya buat ngambil tumpukan PR en langsung balik lagi ke kamar kakaknya.

"Kau ini tega deh, Hiro. Kok nanya ke Gaara, kan kakakmu itu aku," rajuk Naruto.

"Yee—tanya ma Niichan sih sama aja bo'ong. Yang ada aku makin bingung," Hiro memberikan bukunya pada Gaara dan membiarkan kakaknya merajuk di sudut kamar.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat itu. Dan lagi-lagi terbersit rasa aneh dalam hatinya…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOo

To Be Continued

OoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hwayo loooh—ada apa dengan Sasuke? Mwa twau? Baca lanjutannya yeeee…. Kegilaan di Konoha Gakuen, dengan segala macem chara yang bakalan nongol menjadi penggembira. Read en review yaaaaa!!!!!!!!!


End file.
